


Where did you go

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claustrophobia, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh





	Where did you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user: john-murpy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user%3A+john-murpy).



It had been just over three months since they'd rescued everyone they could from mount weather when Murphy approached the gates of Arkadia. Despite the sun shining his hair was dripping wet, his clothes clung to his damp skin and there were spots of blood on his cheeks from small nicks with a knife. It was instantly obviously that he'd tried to clean himself up not long before reaching the gates.

Bellamy wondered how bad he'd looked before his no doubt quick clean in a river. The boys eyes were bloodshot with heavy bags beneath them, the corner of his bottom lip raw as if he'd been chewing on it for days. His eyes had darted around the guards on the gate, skittering across them almost disbelievingly.

“Open the gates.” Bellamy ordered. The gate swung open but Murphy made no move. Bellamy watched him curiously as his eyes had flickered along the fence lining camp. “You coming in?” Bellamy asked. Murphy's eyes snapped to him before moving back to the fence. His hands curled into fists by his side, lip drawing between his teeth before he gave a barely there nod and stumbled into camp. “Where've you been? We figured you were dead.” The gate clicked shut and Murphy's eyes stayed on it. Running over it, face pale. “Murphy?”

“Nowhere.” Murphy said, voice croaking like he hadn't used it in weeks. A bird crowed above them drawing Murphy's gaze. Bellamy watched him curiously, shrugging at Miller when the man raised a questioning eyebrow. Murphy's body slowly untensed, shoulders dropping as he watched the bird soar above them.

“You sticking around for a while?” Miller asked, Murphy's eyes swayed back over to them,he nodded quickly, wet hair flopping around his ears.

“Abby'll want to check you out. All new arrivals have to do it.”

“Get her to check for fleas.” Miller mumbled. Bellamy snorted and, surprisingly, Murphy's lips tipped up in a smile, eyes shining on Miller like he'd just revealed the meaning of life.

“Come on.” Bellamy said. Nodding for Murphy to start walking.

The trip to medical had been..strange. Bellamy had to stop several times as Murphy kept pausing to watch the kids run around or the adults working with an awed look. He'd eventually put a hand on Murphy's arm to tug him along and Murphy had practically melted into it, only tensing up when they entered the building, his eyes returning to the door leaving Bellamy tugging harder to get him moving.

“Where have you been?” Abby asked gently as she probed a new scar on Murphy's arm. Murphy's eyes were on the door to the medbay, his foot tapping in the air, other hand curled in a white knuckled grip around the bed. “Murphy?”

“Uh.. a bunker.” Murphy said. Voice cracking. Abby frowned.

“Does your throat hurt? You sound-”

“Haven't talked much.” Murphy said, wincing as he did.

“I find that hard to believe.” Bellamy said with a smirk. Murphy didn't reply, just let Abby's fingers poke against his throat. His eyes finally moving off of the door to look at her. Bellamy knew he should leave, that there was no point to him staying around for Murphy's examination/interrogation but, well, they'd all believed Murphy to be dead after none of the group that had left with Jaha returned. He was rightfully curious as to where the hell the kid had been.

“What about food, have you been hunting? Getting enough protein and-”

“Crackers.” Murphy said.

“What?”

“Been eating crackers.” Murphy said.

“Crackers?” Abby repeated. Murphy nodded. “And?”

“And nothing.”

“So..for three months, you've been eating only crackers?” Abby said slowly, once again the boys head dipped in a nod.

“Was all I had.”

“What, you didn't bother hunting for three months?” Bellamy asked. Murphy's eyes moved back to the med bay door. Bellamy followed his gaze, expecting for something to be happening, someone entering only to find nothing, just the door.

“Got locked in.” Murphy explained. Blood stained his teeth as he begun to chew his abused lip

“Bellamy.” Abby said, nodding towards the door. Bellamy stood from the bed quickly and tapped the code into the control box. His eyes found Murphy as the door slid open, watching as his shoulders relaxed once again. “For three months?”

“Yeah.”

“Who else was there? Did Thelonious-”

“Just me. Everyone else was dead when we reached the island.” Murphy said, scratching his neck, eyes slowly drawing away from the open door. “Jaha left me bleeding on a beach, haven't seen him since.”

And that was all Murphy said about it. Bellamy had waited throughout Murphy's exam for the man to add some more light on where the hell he'd been but he didn't. Even when Abby asked him direct questions, like what did he do in a bunker alone for thee months he'd just shrug, eyes moving back to the door as if to check if it was still open.

Bellamy had been waiting for Abby to declare that it wasn't actually John Murphy, just some strange, quiet, look alike, or perhaps the good twin, but she didn't. It was Murphy, the same kid who'd landed on the ground and took no time at all to piss literally everyone off with his quick 'wit' and snappy retorts, that sat before them. Underweight, malnourished, exhausted and quietly.

It seemed to take a few weeks for the camp to get use to Murphy being there, everyone unease with the cool eyes that would watch them as they raced around doing jobs. The last time they'd been in camp together hadn't lasted long but Bellamy remembered the way Murphy had marched right out towards the edge of camp, finding a secluded and fairly covered area of darkness to slink into, the way he never actually seemed to be in his tent always wandering around, talking at people who'd rather he was anywhere else. This time, he was right at the centre of camp, his tent moved amongst the other tents but unlike before he wouldn't talk, at least, not much, he did his work, talked when he had to, but otherwise he seemed fine sitting and watching the others, lips firmly closed eyes boring into the arkers with an intensity that would make anyone uncomfortable.

When he wasn't around in the daytime, lurking and rolling his eyes when people said stupid things he'd be tucked away in his tent, snoring away contently amongst the roar of camp around him. Bellamy would see him wandering at night when he was on guard, pacing the perimeter of camp, sometimes just sitting, watching a dwindling fire eyes following any sound he heard.

When Bellamy had had to march a shivering, blue lipped Murphy into the med bay after he spent almost four hours sitting in the pouring rain in the dark camp it was revealed that Murphy couldn't sleep without noise. He'd chattered the words out to Abby, a flush on his cheeks that Bellamy knew wasn't just from the cold. Explaining in a hushed tone that it made him uncomfortable after months trapped alone.

Which, was where it had started. Bellamy wasn't particularly fond of Murphy but, even after everything he had saved Bellamy when it would have been all too easy to let him fall to his death so Bellamy felt that perhaps he owed him a small amount. A slither of the Murphy he knew had broken free when Bellamy had suggested he read him bedtime stories, the cold glare and angry snap of words as Murphy told him exactly where he could shove his idea. He had, after much badgering, convinced Murphy of a plan, that, in all honestly, was pretty much the same as the bedtime story idea.

On the nights where Bellamy took a shift on guard he would give Murphy a radio, keeping one from himself to talk through. It had taken a while to get use to it, for both of them, and more than a few arguments.

At first Murphy would reply, quick snappy retorts like it was easier to do so when he wasn't face to face with the person while Bellamy tried to keep talking pointlessly into the radio, eyes scanning his surroundings. He'd tried counting trees, something Murphy quickly put a stop to with a few harsh words before the radio cut off, Murphy having turned his end off leaving Bellamy groaning and Murphy falling asleep half way through the next day.

But eventually it got easier, Bellamy would talk endlessly about what gossip he heard that day, getting more than a few strange looks from passing guardsmen who Bellamy knew thought he was talking to himself and Murphy begun falling asleep to the lull of Bellamy's voice. He thought he ought to be insulted that Murphy was falling asleep while he talked every few nights.

Bellamy knew it wasn't enough, that with him only working a night shift 2 nights a week Murphy's sleeping pattern would still be abysmal, but it was something. He did try to do it on other nights, when he was tucked away in his quarters and Murphy a long way off in his tent, but more often than not he'd be falling asleep before he'd managed to bore Murphy to unconsciousness and he'd be waking up to stories of half the camp waking up to screams as a person searching for the toilet stumbled, or fall, across Murphy stretched out across the dark ground staring at the stars waiting for the world to wake up so he could sleep.

Abby suggested Murphy share a room with someone, that the presence of another person right there might be enough and Murphy had, reluctantly, made his way to Bellamy's chamber. It, sort of, worked, Murphy slept restlessly, waking up every few hours which would inevitably wake Bellamy up when he'd creep over to the door and open it up.

He wasn't sure how Monty had found out but it was Monty who suggested the thing that finally worked. A small CD player. That, really, should have been the end of it. Bellamy should have sent Murphy back to his tent where he was probably more comfortable than he was curled up on Bellamy's floor like a faithful dog but he hadn't, Murphy hadn't suggested it, or just taken off so he stayed.

Bellamy reluctantly grew use to sleeping with the door open and the same CD playing on repeat, he learnt that if Murphy woke up with a nightmare it was best to leave him alone or risk a hard punch to the face.

Despite the fact Murphy now had the CD player they continued to use the radio's. Bellamy talking until his throat was hoarse two nights a week. He'd return to his cabin when Murphy was asleep, strangely quiet without the CD spinning and echoing out the same 12 songs. Murphy rarely bought up what Bellamy would talk about, whether it be who kissed who to nights he'd spent playing make believe with Octavia when she was a child.

With the return of a normal sleeping pattern Murphy returned to more of who he use to be. The scathing, yet amusing, remarks came more often, he stopped lurking on the edges of camp and started inserting himself into conversations even, and especially, when no one wanted him in it.

He was always calmer when he'd been out of camp and so when they put together a group to scout the area, see if there was any shelters that they could clear through Bellamy was quick to put forward Murphy's name. The first trip they found something Murphy had ended up punching someone who'd kicked the rock Murphy had placed in the door way out of the way and people came to accept that they were not to touch Murphy's small barricades that kept the doors from closing when they were inside.

Bellamy begun to like Murphy going out on the little excursions, not only did the freedom and actually sleeping bring him back to the Murphy he had known before, just a bit less murderous, but also, at times, he'd bring back CD's. Something Bellamy was ridiculously grateful for, the same 12 songs playing on repeat was enough to drive anybody crazy.

They'd argue about which CD's to keep, about which songs were the best from each CD. By the time Bellamy had decided to kiss Murphy he was pretty sure they were basically already dating. Murphy's bundle of blankets had moved from the floor to Bellamy's bed, the two crammed in each night, Murphy's stuff was all over the room, other bits Bellamy even considered there's and so when he did finally lean over and plant one on Murphy's lips it wasn't a big shock to either of them.

It did, however, seem to be a big shock to everyone else. When the news of Bellamy and Murphy being a couple broke out though the arkers it was followed by what seemed like weeks of talking and gossip.

Everyone had an opinion on it and one they apparently wanted everyone to know. Murphy had been tracked down by no less than 30 people who each threatened him bodily harm if he hurt Bellamy. Some more amusing than others. Bellamy had only gotten one threat himself. From Abby, although it was less bodily harm and more a mothers disapproval, when exactly they had gotten close Bellamy wasn't too sure. Miller could be found around camp saying that he 'called it when Murphy first begun sniffing round Bellamy's heels when we landed on earth.' Raven could be found periodically laughing at Bellamy and glaring at Murphy. There were people who worried about what hell they would raise, two men who'd turned to murder when they were in pain, surely it wouldn't end well. There was Clarke insisting they'd be good together, that Bellamy knew what he was doing, and Jasper who'd add in a 'I think you mean who Clarke' each time she said it.

Honestly, Bellamy had somewhat agreed with everyone who seemed to think that they were a ticking time bomb, ready to implode and destroy everything in their wake because if there was one person who could piss him off, it was John Murphy, but it hadn't. If anything it had made them better. While Bellamy tried to sacrifice himself for literally everyone Murphy went along behind him, saving his ass when he needed it and pulling Bellamy away from his more destructive downfalls with cold logic. And when Murphy got too cold, too cynical, Bellamy would be there to shine some light on Murphy's darkness, to talk him down from his own ledge.

They became a normal couple. The arkers got use to them walking through camp side by side with one another, Got use the frankly obnoxious flirting. Soon the gossip died down, the stories of 'I heard they-' and theories of how exactly it actually happened and they were just another couple.

They argued a lot, how could they not, but it was for petty things, at times more playful than anything, biting jabs that made the other's lips twitched before they would reply just as scathingly. The slight problem however. Was that when the did fight, a real fight, it came like storm clouds over the camp. Battering everything in it's path, hanging dark and heavy and unmissable. When people spotted Bellamy walking around with a frown and no Murphy by his side they knew to duck and cover. Get ready for the shouting match that would no doubt ensue. The sharp tongue of both of them thrown at everyone who dared get in their way until they were back on good footing.

Unfortunately, Bellamy had backed them into a real fight

He hadn't meant to.

Really.

Truly.

Bellamy had come back to their room to find Murphy locked in the toilet a year after they started dating and almost two years since Murphy had shuffled into camp with his tail between his legs and more issues than people on the planet. And well, things had been good for a while, Bellamy was so use to Murphy and his quirks that he forgot that there was a reason that he slept with the door open every night.

So, when he'd heard the banging on the bathroom door and the panicked 'I'm stuck' he'd laughed, fairly loudly, and when he'd been unable to open it by brute force and decided to go get some tools he'd thought nothing of chuckling when Murphy asked him not to leave and telling him to calm down before marching off out of the room to find a screwdriver.

He pulled the door open no more than ten minutes later, expecting perhaps a few half hearted insults or an hour or so of the silent treatment. Neither of which he got, instead he was met with Murphy curled into a ball, head between his knee's as he gasped in painful breaths. His hands were curled around his knee's, knuckles red and bloody from where he must have been hitting the door and Bellamy remembered with a jolt that Murphy didn't like closed doors anyway, especially not closed doors he wouldn't be able to open.

“Murphy.” Bellamy said gently, inching forwards and crouching down in front of him. “It's okay, you're not tra-” His head snapped to the side as Murphy lashed out, his fist colliding hard enough with Bellamy's face to send Bellamy back onto his ass. “Fuck!” Bellamy grit out, hand coming to meet his aching jaw. “Murph”

“You're a fucking asshole.” Murphy spat out, moving on shaky legs past Bellamy and leaving their room before Bellamy had managed to recover from the sudden hit.

 

 


End file.
